


how do you like your eggs in the morning

by tofusquish



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, onghwangweekday1, speed dating kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: ong seongwu uses one too many pick up lines but hwang minhyun loves them all





	how do you like your eggs in the morning

“tell me some of your likes.” 

 

“i like your face.” minhyun blinks at the sudden confession as his first partner only sends a smirk back. 

 

“i meant some of your-"

 

“i know. sorry, i can’t help compliment pretty faces when i see them. but anyways, i like to dance. i actually teach a dance class on tuesdays. you should drop by sometime.” 

 

“ah, i tutor on tuesdays,” minhyun replies with a guilty smile, rubbing his neck as he glances at a board of questions to ask. “your dislikes?”

 

“i don’t like that you tutor on tuesdays.”

 

“i’m sorry, seongwu-sshi. i don’t decide my schedules,” minhyun tells the other with a frown. he feels bad for shutting seongwu’s flirting down so quickly but the clock is ticking and minhyun hasn't learned that much about seongwu. other than he is a big flirt and minhyun might be actually falling for it. 

 

“why did you decide to speed date today?” minhyun takes another question from the board as the seconds are counting down. 

 

“i thought maybe i will find my special someone today and i think that person is right in front of me.” 

 

“you barely know anything about me though,” minhyun finally cracks a laugh while seongwu shrugs, sliding his phone over. 

 

“i don't think this is a great place to  _ really  _ get to know someone. i think it is better in you know coffee shop or so. more intimate right?” seongwu reasons while minhyun nods, accepting the logic. just as the bell rings to switch partners, minhyun types in his number into seongwu’s phone, handing it to the other as he gets up. seongwu shoots him a charming smile while minhyun feels his cheeks heat up. 

 

for the rest of the night, he can’t focus on the rest of his ‘dates’, the imprint of seongwu’s charming smile stuck in his head. 

 

\---

 

their real first date starts in a cozy cafe just by minhyun’s place. minhyun arrives first, already sipping at his grapefruit aide as seongwu walks in. in the daylight, minhyun gets to appreciate seongwu’s visuals a lot more than in the glowing candlelight of the speed dating night, especially the little constellation on his cheek. 

 

“you’re wearing glasses today,” minhyun points out as the other sits down. 

 

“i can clearer with these. all the better to see you with.” 

 

“you haven't changed your flirting,” minhyun laughs as seongwu nods, smiling confidently. 

 

“but if you don't like it, i could stop.” 

 

“don't worry! i-i don't mind. to be honest,my mind just blanks when you say all those pick up lines,” minhyun confesses as he plays with his cup while seongwu’s mouth curves into a smile. 

 

“that’s cute. i want to know more cute things about you, hwang minhyun.” 

 

“what would you like to know?” 

 

“what’s your major? why did  _ you _ speed date? what’s your favourite sweet? how do you like your eggs in the morning? anything really.” 

 

“well to answer your first few questions, i major in business. i went to support my friend who organized the event. i like anything with fruits and i usually don’t eat eggs in the morning?” minhyun answers making seongwu chuckle leaning back with a big grin. 

 

“you're so innocent. i love it already.” 

 

“hey i’m not that innocent!” minhyun protests, clueless that seongwu even dropped another pick up line. shaking his head, seongwu leans forward on the table, hand holding up his chin as he gazes at minhyun. 

 

“do you believe in love at first sight? because i think i’ve already fallen for you, minhyun.” minhyun’s ears turn red at the words, making him cough and avert his eyes from seongwu’s gaze. 

 

“a-ah shouldn't you get a drink now?” 

 

“right. would you like another aide? it seems you already finished,” seongwu asks as minhyun looks down at his cup only filled with ice. 

 

“but i can buy it myself-"

 

“no need. i’m going to the counter anyways. i’ll be back soon. don’t miss me too much.” minhyun makes a face only as seongwu winks. as he watches the other go fo the counter, minhyun surprisingly feels happy despite the overuse of pick up lines. he enjoys that seongwu knows when to stop but also knows how to make his heart flutter. even if it is all pick up lines, minhyun can sense seongwu’s actual interest in him. maybe as they get closer, seongwu will get more and more romantic and minhyun gets excited just at the thought.

 

“here you go. one grapefruit aide for you, an iced americano for me and a fruit tart for us to share,” seongwu announces, cutting minhyun from his daze. looking at the tart, minhyun feels his heart get even warmer that seongwu remembers he likes fruit desserts. he picks up a fork with a grin, slicing into the tart while glancing up at seongwu. as he meets seongwu’s eyes while taking a bite, minhyun feels the sincerity in his gaze. as the date continues on, minhyun’s first impression of ong seongwu gets better and better. seongwu isn’t just the first guy to catch his attention during the speed dating. 

 

he is now hwang minhyun’s first love. 

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for day 1 of onghwangweek which i randomly got inspired by someone on my tl who talked abt speed dating! im supposed to be finishing my day 2 but i got sidetracked by this ,, also excuse my choice of title lol overall, i don't think this is very good but enjoy! 
> 
> hit me up on my writing twitter @ausquishies!


End file.
